


Don't Think Twice

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [41]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breaking Gender Roles, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: January 13th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissSammy finds a lost locket in the break room.





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the series in 2019! Happy New Year.

~January 13th, 1934~

* * *

Sammy found the locket in the break room, after grabbing himself a pot of coffee, and a piece of cake. He’d be thinking how amazing it was that there was any cake left, since Wally usually picked any food clean from the break room when he came across it, even though he claimed he also had three meals every day. And when Sammy moved his plate, under it he found the locket.

The clasps were bent, making it likely it had fall off the person’s neck while they had been getting coffee. And since Sammy had watched his son repair and make enough jewelry, the boy having even made the cross necklace Sammy currently wore, he knew how to get the bent metal back into position. It strained his fingers, since he lacked the tools, but it easily enough went back into place. It was the least he could do, for whoever lost it. They’d probably come back for it as soon as they missed its absence. 

Curious though, Sammy opened the locket, hoping the inside would give a hint towards who the mystery owner could be. Sammy instead found it empty of picture or inscription. Oddly enough. It only raised Sammy’s curiosity. Who would carry around an empty locket?

Really, he should just take his coffee and his cake back to his office. But instead he leaned against the table, and started drinking the coffee out of the pot, eating his cake in small bites. It could be his kind deed of the month, keeping watch on a lost item. 

That it was empty was what Sammy kept getting hung up about. He had a locket at home, which had a picture of his parents. Lockets always seemed like they were supposed to be for meaning, but this one was empty. 

He was halfway done the pot of coffee when he heard footsteps, and he lowered the pot from his lips,  _ and saw- _

This woman was a stranger, either an employee Sammy never met, never knew existed, or he forgot existed, which was rather common. Or just passing through. The first thing Sammy registered about her personally was that she was very tall, mostly likely almost an entire foot taller than his five feet three inches. The next thing he registered was that with her curly brown hair, dazzling blue eyes like a sky just before evening, and the most kissable of lips-

She was beautiful. 

He was probably mistaken, but she seemed just as fascinated with him as he was of her. She approached him, her eyes flickering around, although stopping when she spotted the necklace Sammy had wrapped around his fingers. She must be the mysterious owner then, Sammy realized.

It was then Sammy felt the heat on his cheeks. Was he blushing? 

“I see you found my necklace. Thank you?” She seemed unsure though. Sammy was sure it was because she’d walked in on him drinking out of the coffee pot, instead of a cup. 

So, Sammy looked to the floor and tried to hide his blush. 

“You’re welcome. I’m Sammy. Please-pleasure to meet you!” Sammy looked back up at her, and she was smiling, a blush of her own across her face.

“I’m Marjorie.” The woman smiled a little wider now. 

Sammy placed the coffee pot back on the table beside his empty plate, and held up the necklace to her, the heart at the end of it dancing back and forth in the air. 

“Your…” In that moment, in all his nerves, Sammy forgot suddenly what it was properly called. And he was sure couldn’t even blame it on on English being his second language since he’d been speaking fluent English for almost twenty years. Her beauty alone seemed to make all rational thought he had to his mind disappear, “...silver heart.” 

Marjorie gladly took back the lost item, not even questioning Sammy’s word use. She put the locket back around her neck, and Sammy fully expected her to leave, but she moved beside him, and down on the table. 

Sammy noticed now she wasn’t in any sort of dress, as more typical of a woman even around the more liberal halls of the studio. Instead, she wore a form fitting suit. Sammy considered it may have been because of her height not allowing for many dresses to fit her. Still, she looked good and comfortable in it. It was a high contrast to him, who was currently the one in a dress. 

“So, what do you do around this studio?” Marjorie asked, sounding genuinely interested in that detail.

“I write the music. I just came up here for coffee...what do you do around the studio?”

Marjorie laughed sharply, and Sammy’s heart did several turns. Even though the laugh had been short, he still found it so lovely.

“Oh, I have no job here yet. My brother-in-law Casper is the new head of the animation department. I just assume I’ll be assigned somewhere.” 

She was going to be around? That was wonderful news!

“Would you want to work in the music department?” Sammy offered, before he even thought it through.

“I don’t got much musical talent in me. That was always my sister Aggie’s thing. The offer is nice though.” Sammy panicked, trying to find another line of conversation…

“Why is your  _ sil.. _ locket! Yes, locket, empty?”

Marjorie looked down at her locket, and then smiled another way. “I guess I’m just waiting for the right thing to put into it.” She looked at him with her amazing blue eyes once again. “I was hoping to put a picture of my girlfriend in it, but she left me last year.” 

Sammy knew that sort of thing. Mostly in when Eva left him, but also when Henry left. Sammy hadn’t been able to admit it when Henry was around, but he’d loved Henry very much. 

“That’s a familiar line. How are you taking it?”

“I traveled several states away from where I lived all my life simply because my brother-in-law was leaving, and bought a suit with money I barely have simply because I wanted it. Pretty well, actually.” Marjorie looked amused by her plight. “Where did you get your dress? It looks very good on you.”

Sammy felt his blushed face grow hotter. 

“It was my sister’s. I modified it to my body frame when she no longer wanted it.” Sammy loved dresses. He didn’t get to wear them often, but he always felt good in them. He was secured in his masculinity, but he liked being feminine.  “I don’t know where she got it though.” 

It wasn’t even a particularly attractive dress, so Sammy wasn’t sure why she was asking. 

“I’ve never been one for dresses. This is the first time I’ve been able to buy my own pants though. They’re much more comfortable.” 

“Whenever I wear pants, I’m required to wear suspenders or else my pants eventually start slipping off. I’ve never really liked suspenders, so sometimes I wear a dress and call it a day.” Sammy had too skinny a waist to fit a pair of pants to his body while still having them be comfortable enough.

Marjorie looked joyful at that. 

“But you know how to put suspenders on?” 

“Yes, I do.” Sammy confirmed, and Marjorie started taking off her jacket. 

Sammy wasn’t sure what Marjorie was planning, but she looked happy about it, and she dropped her jacket to the ground and stood up. 

“Can you adjust mine? I fucked it up.” The straps were uneven, but Sammy was more impressed by her foul language. Proof, along with everything else, she was no conventional woman, and Sammy loved her even more now. 

_ Loved? _ Surely it was just a silly crush. But the appreciation on her face as Sammy moved the straps around and directed her where he couldn’t or shouldn’t reach, just added to her beauty. A beautiful face, and an interesting personality? Maybe Sammy was in love so soon. It likely meant little though. 

When he was finished, and Marjorie had her jacket back on, Marjorie surprised him with a kiss upon his hand. 

“Thank you.” She said after removing her lips from upon his skin, but she still held onto his hand. 

“You’re...very welcome.” Was this really love he felt? For a woman he’d only just met? Marjorie smiled again, proving so. She was beautiful and wonderful, and Sammy was in love. 

Sammy could only hope that one day he could tell her that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Samorie, anyone? Sammy doesn’t yet know he’s got a crush on Joey’s very much bisexual twin sister. Joey never told him about his twin sister, or that she'd be coming to work at the studio.


End file.
